Facétieux Sorciers
by sounds-like-fun
Summary: OotpPour se débarasser d'Umbrige, Fred & George ont besoin de l'aider d'Hermione... Qui se retrouve alors impliquée dans leurs Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux FredHermione dans les futurs chapitres


**Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, ai-je besoin de le préciser ?...  
J'espère que vous apprécierez ce (court) premier chapitre, le prochain sera plus long c'est promis.**

**L'action se déroule pendant le cinquième livre…**

Un claquement sonore retentit dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Alarmée, Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour en connaître l'origine. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un Fred Weasley la toisant d'un air amusé, un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon plaqué sur le visage. Il venait de refermer devant elle un énorme grimoire, provoquant le bruit qui l'avait fait réagir. Elle soupira.

« Fred, tu ne vois pas que je suis en train…

- De gâcher ce bel après midi ensoleillé à faire le rat de bibliothèque ?

- Ne sois pas stupide, il faut que je…

- Et je suis ici pour y remédier justement ! Non, ne me remercie pas, Her-mignonne… »

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de protester, Fred la souleva dans les airs et la passa par dessus son épaule comme si elle était un vulgaire sac de pomme de terres. Hermione, se débattant frénétiquement, lui pilait le dos avec ses poings, sans plus de résultat. Résignée, elle se laissa porter, non sans demander toutes les deux minutes à son ravisseur où il pouvait bien l'emmener ainsi…

Fred, quant à lui, ne prêtait pas attention aux protestations d'Hermione, ni à ses questions pressantes. Il avançait à grand pas, pas plus perturbé que cela par les regards perplexes que lui lançaient les rares passants. Il adressa même un signe de la main à Lee Jordan, manquant de faire tomber Hermione qui poussa un petit cri perçant.

« FRED WEASLEY ! Laisse-moi descendre immédiatement, s'écria Hermione d'un ton qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui du Professeur Mac Gonagall.

- A vos ordres, très chère, lui répondit Fred d'un ton obséquieux en la déposant délicatement par terre. Nous voici arrivés. »

Ils avaient traversé tous le château et une bonne partie des jardins, et se trouvaient maintenant face à une lourde porte de bois vermoulu camouflée par des branchages qu'Hermione, malgré ses nombreuses relectures de l'Histoire de Poudlard, ne parvint pas à identifier, à son plus grand agacement…

Fred eut un petit sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il frappe sept coups secs à la porte, puis posa la paume de sa main contre le bois humide. La porte s'ouvrit alors sans le moindre bruit. Trop estomaquée pour dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione suivit Fred le long d'un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les entrailles de la Terre.

« Prête, Miss Granger ? Nous arriverons incessamment sous peu !

- Mais enfin veux-tu bien me dire OU nous allons arriver ?!

- Et gâcher toute la surprise ? Hors de question ! Tais-toi donc un peu Hermione, on y est presque… »

Ils arrivèrent dans la plus fantastique des pièces qu'Hermione ait jamais vue. L'endroit, bien que plutôt grand, était littéralement rempli des objets les plus pittoresques qu'on puisse trouver, et aucun ne lui était familier. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Sur l'un des murs, elle avisa une inscription qui disait : « Atelier des frères Weasley – Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux »…

« Hé, frangin, on a de la visite, comme prévu ! annonça Fred en entrant dans la pièce, tirant Hermione derrière lui.

- Hé bien frérot on peut dire que tu t'es fait attendre ! J'ai presque fini la mise au point de celle-là, dit Georges en désignant une grosse fusée jaune derrière lui.

- J'en suis fort désolé, mais mademoiselle s'est montrée réticente. Elle ne voulait pas me suivre sans poser de questions, tu imagines ? Alors que la moitié des filles de Poudlard seraient prêtes à mourir pour ça, dit Fred avec un clin d'œil à l'adresse d'Hermione. Celle-ci roula des yeux.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Hermione, tu dois te demander pourquoi diable mon cher frère t'as traînée de force ici ?

- En effet , je me le demande ! J'exige des explications, même ! J'étais tranquille, dans la bibliothèque, et…

- Allons allons, laisse-moi donc t'expliquer tout ça. Ce que tu vois ici va servir à une bonne cause… Si, si ! Je te jure… Vois-tu Fred et moi avons une idée bien particulière pour ne débarrasser de cette vieille Guenon d'Umbridge…

- Et en quoi tout ce cirque va-t-il vous y aider ? demanda Hermione, exaspérée, bien qu'elle ne puisse masquer qu'avec difficulté son admiration. La plupart des objets qui se trouvaient ici étaient de pures merveilles, magiquement parlant.

- On y vient, on y vient ! Un peu de patience… Nous avons trouvé un moyen légal, amusant et qui restera dans les mémoires. Cette vieille folle se souviendra de nous toute sa vie !

- Et en _quoi_ cela me concerne-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione, retenant un sourire.

- On a besoin de ton aide, pardi… »


End file.
